siofandomcom-20200214-history
Convivia
The story begins at Ralph and Chloe's house, on a Wednesday. Ralph walks into the kitchen, wearing a suit, while Chloe wears a dress* Chloe: Oh, I can't wait for church tonight! Mom will be there.....and it'll just be great! Ralph: Oh....then I won't feel as bad as I would be when I tell you we're not going tonight. Chloe: Good thing you're not! Ralph: What? No, Chloe, we're not going to church tonight. Chloe: Bu....but why not?! Ralph: Because some....old friends have invited me to dinner. And uh....they want to meet you too. Chloe: But....mom- Ralph: Come on, Chloe, what would be better: Having a good dinner, or having to hear your mother berate your husband for hours? Chloe: Well.....I don't know! Ralph: Well, we need to de- Chloe: I want to see my mom! Ralph: Then wait until Sun- Chloe: No! *an argument begins. After a few minutes, Ralph finally persuades Chloe to accompany him to dinner, and they start driving to the Ferrari's mansion. Meanwhile, a well dressed man walks into a garage in Chinatown. He straightens up his tie, and soon, a middle aged Siamese cat walks up to him, a woman in his arms.* Cat: So you're the newest Ferrari messenger, eh? *laughs* They're getting worse every time. What's your name, I know it won't matter in a week or two, though. Messenger: Rudi Stefani. You are.....Nanking, correct? Nanking: Yes, I am. Good eye, kid. What does Giuseppe want this time? Rudi: This is over your mole in the police. I know he's been in there for a while, but.....Little Wang needs to calm himself down. Nanking: Little Wang....clever. What has Wang been doing that has affected you guys? Rudi: Well....he's stolen several terabytes of porn from the police chief for one. Nanking: And that affects you how? Rudi: Part of a political scandal. Basically, we were gonna use it to get the UN by it's balls.....something we failed to do back in our heyday. Nanking: Ah, I see.....anything else? Rudi: He's claiming our bribes as his own.....buttering up some higher ups....he's not being very helpful to us. Nanking: Hmm....eh, I'll have him tone it down. Hell, Foxville isn't even that important to us. It's just a safe place for us to build up power....for our ultimate goal. Rudi: How does your "ultimate goal" involve a UN sex scandal? Nanking: The UN is Japan's guardian. Take them out of the equation....and they'll be all ours. We're fighting for our future! By destroying the evil in Japan....we'll never have to worry about the doom they will one day bring. Rudi: Well....good luck with that. I'll be off now....also, you can just give us a copy of that porn, no reason we can't share it, I guess. Nanking: Of course. Goodbye, Stefani. I will have Wang lay off....what happens in this city ultimately doesn't matter anyway. *Rudi leaves, and Nanking looks at a woman standing with him* Nanking: Catalina..... Get Wang to make a copy of the porn. Saving the world from the Japanese.....is much more important. *A few minutes later, Ralph and Chloe arrive at the Ferrari's mansion. Chloe marvels at the buildings architecture, not even noticing the heavily armed guards patrolling around.* Ralph: Now, remember, Chloe....my nickname is Morsetti, and you're Mrs. Morsetti, okay? Chloe: Okay! But....why are they gonna call us that? Ralph:....Because I felt like I needed an Italian "surname" to fit in, you know? Chloe: Makes sense! *They arrive at the door* Giuseppe: And there is Morsetti! Luigi, help the lady out! Luigi: Of course, father! *Runs up to the car, and opens Chloe out* Hello, Mrs. Mors- Chloe: WHERE DID YOU BUY THAT SUIT?! IT MAKES MY HUSBAND'S LOOK.....NOT AS GOOD! Luigi: Heh, uh, thanks, but.....well, mr. Morsetti has a great suit, too. Oh, and I get my suits tailored by my mother. Chloe: Aww, that's adorable! *doesn't even acknowledge how he called her Morsetti* Ralph: *steps out* Well, if we're done with the talk of suits.....how are you, Luigi? Chloe: Luigi? Why isn't he wearing green? Giovanni: *looks at Giuseppe* Is....is there something wrong with Mrs. Morsetti? Giuseppe: I have no idea, Giovanni, but if there is, you will treat her like anyone else, you understand? Giovanni: Of course, father, of course.... Luigi: *has "explained" why he doesn't wear green* Well, I'll let you two get settled. *walks inside* Ralph: *walks up to Giuseppe and shakes his hand* Giuseppe, sir, how have you been? Giuseppe: I have been fine....Claudia blew a ton of money on blackjack, but....fine. Claudia: It just wasn't a good day.... Giuseppe: You said that when you went to Las Vegas last week too. Noah: I also said that when that big, bear bastard took Penelope from me.... Giovanni: That's probably because you're not a proper man. Guido: The irony in this is exceeding the charts. Noah: You tell him, uncle! Giuseppe: Please, stop the discussion. Come, dinner will be served soon. *They walk inside the mansion.....and once again, Chloe is downright marveled by the architecture. Several armed guards patrol around-once again ignored by Chloe-, while Giuseppe leads them to a table* Giuseppe: I am glad you could come, Morsetti. My wife is making something special, and I'm sure you'll love it. Ralph: I'll have high hopes. *laughs* Giovanni: Look at us, Morsetti. We were raised on her cooking, man....and we're of top caliber. Guido: This coming from the man who used to eat Wendy's all the time.... Noah: Hey, Wendy's is good! Luigi: You only like it because of the women, correct? Noah: That's just a bonus point.... Giuseppe: Enough of your juvenile conversation. Claudia: *walks up, holding a baby* Mrs. Morsetti, I must show you my son, Vito! Chloe: ADORABLE! Giuseppe: *shows Ralph and Chloe the table* Go ahead and sit, the food shouldn't be long, as I said. *Meanwhile, across town, at the Smoking Pheasant, the Chief sits with two well dressed men, one of them being the mayor. Scene will be added to later.* *Back at the Ferrari's mansion, Guido and Giuseppe discuss their wives.* Giuseppe: Has anyone heard from Mario? Or Italo? Guido: I haven't....Mario is probably under attack from his wife, over how bloody his suits are.... *laughs* my wife loves a bloody suit....but not bloody hands. Giuseppe: A man who kills without getting blood on his hands, is the best killer, Guido. Giovanni: I never understood how she gets off to blood like that.... Guido: Hush, nephew. I'm sure your wife is into some weird shit too. Allesandra: *looks appalled* Chloe: *freaks out over language* Giuseppe: Your wife... She's awfully sensitive, Morsetti... Giovanni: Ah...the lady doesn't like language. My apologies, Mrs. Morsetti. My wife isn't a fan either.....though she rarely says anything. Claudia: *holding Vito's ears* you guys done? Luigi: I hope the woman I find won't mind language much.... Noah: You act like- Giuseppe: Do not 'start another one of these discussions, Noe. Noah: *mutters* Come on father, it's Noah..... Alessandra: *looks at Chloe* Nice to see another cat around here for once Giovanni: Join the kits then. *Laughs* Alessandra: *looks awkward, but forces a smile and laughs* Oh Gio... You know... I'd never... Giovanni: Alesandra? You okay? Guido: Nephew, leave her alone. I swear, how did you ever even land a woman? Alessandra: Yeah... I'm fine. Chloe: DO YOU LIKE ICE CREAM?! Alessandra: Uh... No. Chloe: *looks appalled* Giovanni: Morsetti....your wife looks a bit.... Ralph: appalled? Disappointed? Yeah, I know. Claudia: she looks like Vito when I leave him on the couch. *laughs* *dinner is served* Chloe: YAY PASTA Alesaandra: Wait til you eat this, darling. You'll be begging for the recipe. Giuseppe: I'm sure you will. *kisses wife* she is a great cook. Noah: Hey Claudia, ain't it about time for VITO to get hungry? *laughs* Giovanni: What....the fuck? Noah....you're lucky I don't just smack you. That's just poor taste. Guido: Poor taste? Just like your taste in shoes. Chloe: I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING! Alessandra: Whoa... Calm down there sweetheart... Ralph: *sighs* Chloe....calm down. Vito: *cries* Claudia: *angrily looks at Noah* Noah: *laughs* Told ya. Luigi: *whispers a prayer before he begins eating* *a while later* Italo: *walks in* Father, uncle! Giuseppe: Where have you been? Italo: I'm sorry. I've been out watching Dean's movements. His men are close by. Giovanni: No way.... Guido: Let the bas...tion come. We'll beat him. Luigi: And on a day like this.... Chloe: *to Ralph* What are they talking about? Ralph: Ah, they are having a....basketball game. Giuseppe: Morsetti! Come with us! Ralph: I will! Chloe, stay here. It's....a guys only thing. Chloe: Aww! I wanna come with you! Alessandra: Trust him, Chloe. Stay with us. We'll play cards, talk, and you can even have some gelato! Chloe: ...gelato? Alessandra: Ice cream. sighs Raditz von Wing: Claudia: *kisses Vito* what do ya think of Chloe? Huh? Vito: *laughs* Claudia: he likes you! Stay! Noah: Vito likes everyone, Claudia. He'd laugh if Claw himself stormed this place. Chloe: OKAY THEN! And Vito is SOOOO CUTE!! I wish I had children of my own! How about you? *looks at Alessandra* Alessandra: I uh... Giovanni will need an heir eve-I mean, he'd like a son at some point, I'm sure. Vito: *laughs* Claudia: laughing twice? Vito loves you. He only laughs this much when I talk to him. Chloe: OH IM SO HAPPY! *waves at Vito* *Abe enters* Abe: Claudia darling. Sorry I am late... It was busy at the courthouse today. *kisses her,'ignoring Vito* Alessandra: I bet you were at the pheasant. Claudia: He probably was. Also, aren't you going to give Vito a kiss? Vito: *looks at Abe, not even smiling* Abe: Oh, right. Hey kid. *kisses him weakly* Chloe: *whispers to Alessandra* I don't like him... Alessandra: Me either... Vito: *looks at him angrily* Claudia: so Abe....how was your day... Abe: *feels pockets* Profitable... Er, I mean... Successful. All the cases turned out the way I'd hoped. *evil glint is seen in eyes* Claudia: Oh....i'm sure they did. Chloe: What do you do, sir? Abe: I am an attorney, dear young girl. Say... You are a looker... Alessandra: *slaps him* In front of your own wife! I'm ashamed of you, Abraham Wright! Just wait until I tell Giuseppe... Abe: NO, wait I'm sorry! I love Claudia! Just please... Don't tell Giuseppe... Vito: *yawns* Claudia: *laughs* I think it's about time for Vito to go to bed. *gets off of couch* Abe....I just might tell father anyway. Abe: *collapses into chair* I feel ill... Mayor shouldn't have bought us that extra round... Alessandra: Ah-ha! So you weren't at the courthouse late after all! You were running around town with the pathetic mayor. Claudia: *puts Vito to bed* I'm sorry about your father. He loves you, I know it. *kisses him* Good night. *Walks back to Alesandra, Chloe and Abe* well...who wants gelato? Chloe: GELATO? YAY! Abe: I'll pass... Alessandra: Just a small bowl please, Claudia. *Meanwhile at the Kits* X: Claw, you son of a gun! The Ferraris will be completely blindsided by this surprise attack! Claw: Yes Z... All thanks to you. *lights cigar and laughs* Anson: Aw yeah boss! Lightin' up da cigar! Claw: Sebastian! See that the beautiful MaryAnn is kept happy while we await Dean's triumphant return... Sebastian: Yes master... Certainly master... Marilyn: Can I have another lemonade please? Oh, and can you get me my purse? Sebastian: Your wish is my command, dear girl... *he totters off* Marilyn: *giggles* This is so fun... *meanwhile at a strategic location hell idk where they'd be* Guido: *racks gun* can't wait for them to show..... Giovanni: so Morsetti....that wife of yours....the women in Napoli could take swearing better than her. Ralph: yeah, yeah, I know. She can be a bit too sensitive. *thinking to self* you know....what if X is sent into this? I doubt he'd be but....it's possible....hopefully someone else would get that shot in, if it were to happen... Luigi: *looking at Ralph* deep thinking. I do that a lot. Ralph: Yeah, me too.... *pulls out gun* Giovanni: nice gun, Morsetti. Ralph: thanks. *thinking again* well....at least this might get my mind off things.... Claw: *standing atop parking garage; arms folded* Look... There goes Dean and the Warriors... He'll have those Ferraris whipped in no time. Anson: Whipped in da' ASS! Woo! X: *thinking* I hope he doesn't take out Ralph too... Oh god. I shouldn't have told him the Ferraris would be weak tonight due to their having that dinner party... Claw: Something on your mind, Z? X: Just MaryAnn... I hope she's enjoying herself. The girl lives a life of luxury at home... I don't want her getting bored. Claw: I understand, Z. Sebastian will have her well-entertained. I guarantee it. *at lair, Sebastian is trying to reach Marilyn's purse, which is on a high ledge* Sebastian: Almost... There... No... Dammit... Master will not be pleased! Marilyn: *dying of laughter in the corner as she drinks her lemonade* Giuseppe: *spots a kit scout* this....is perfect. *Nods head* give him a surprise, Luigi. Luigi: of course. *sets down a massive sniper rifle* let's see..... *sees through windows as he searches* hot girl....hotter girl....even HOTTER girl....naked old guy, eww....ah, there he is. *pulls trigger and kills him* he's down. Giuseppe: good. Now....it's time for us to discuss our strategy. They'll certainly be attacking soon. *They discuss a strategy* Warrior: *to Dean* Sir, I believe our scout has been shot! Dean: For this... The Ferraris will pay! We march now! Kill them all. Leave no man standing. *the Warriors move out* Luigi: *sees through scope* here they come.... Giuseppe: POSITIONS! NOW! Guido: oh, hell yes.... Ralph: *whispers to self* please X....don't be out there. *cocks gun* *they all get to their strategic positions* Dean: Ready... ATTACK! SLAY THOSE DIRTY DOGS! Claw: *from the rooftop* What a leader... If it weren't for you, Z, Dean would be my hand-picked successor! Anson: Aw, but what about good ol' Anson boss? Claw: You're the leader's right hand man... It's what you do best. Anson: Hearin' dat, it makes mah night, boss... *sniffles* Guido: *scoffs* this'll be easy. Ralph: *standing in position* well....no turning back now for either of us. Rubicon has been crossed. *observes Dean's men* hmm....tactics are intelligent. Hopefully our plan works out. Noah: *in position* god....I bet Vanessa is on stage right now...wish I was there to see her.... *The Warriors converge upon the Ferrari's position....but don't find anyone* Guido: *chuckles* Idiots took the bait..... Giuseppe: *looks to Luigi* All on you, son. Luigi: Of course, father. *aims rifle at a warrior, and pulls the trigger* Ferrari solider: That's our cue! *The Ferrari's, and Ralph, all open fire on the trapped warriors, quickly cutting most of them down before the rest find cover* Dean: Damn them! *frantically looks around, and sees a few Ferrari soldiers cut them off* They've cut off our flank.... *shouts* Initiate plan B! Claw: What the hell is going on down there?! X: *says a line* Claw: *agrees* Anson: *also says something* *The fight gets more intense, as the Warrior counterattack holds fast, turning the battle into a stalemate* Luigi: *taking potshots at a Warrior* I can't get a good shot on him.... Italo: *pops out of cover and opens fire on a group of Warriors, but he is quickly outgunned, and gets shot in the stomach* Gah! Fuck! *falls to ground and groans* Dean: There, we have opened a new flank! Attack! Claw: Perfect! *watches as the Warriors enter the building* Giovanni: *looks* What the hell?! *gets on radio* Italo is down! They're trying to flank us! Guido: Italo?! They....they killed my boy?! *Screams and flips over desk* Giuseppe: Put fire on the flank, Italo must be avenged! Platinum haired Kit: *shoots Italo in the head* Ferrari bastard, you're Satan's pal now! Giuseppe: They're moving to Morsetti now! Ralph: *gets down behind wall* Oh my god....this is it.... *looks around room* Never thought i'd die in a conference room, but....here we go. *peeks around corner* Warrior: *charges into building....but is sniped by Luigi* Luigi: Keep away! *fires upon them* Ralph: *sighs of relief* Thanks Luigi....but they'll be back. *moves to a different position* Luigi: Morsetti is safe! Noah: *sees Dean* Probably the best chance we'll ever get.... *pops out of cover, and opens fire* Dean: Ah! *falls to ground, sustaining a wound to the shoulder* KILL HIM! Noah: Oh boy.... *radios* Well.....looks like my days are numbered..... Luigi: Uh....dad, I'm a bit low on ammo.... Giuseppe: And they're low on men....as are we.... Luigi: Should we beat a retreat, and lead them into a new trap? Giuseppe: No, too risky....plus, no way we can relay it to everyone quick enough.....we just have to hope. *The battle rages on, until finally, the Kits are forced into retreat* Guido: YES! Take that, you bastards! Platinum haired Kit: *runs up behind him* I must cull the- Guido: *whips around, and grabs him* Ah, hello. You're not very silent, you know. Come with me. *The surviving Ferrari's (and Ralph) meet up, and begin discussing the battle* Giuseppe: Congratulations, men. We have achieved a great victory. The Kits have been defeated.....but at a great cost. Italo Goribaldi Ferrari will be missed. Guido: And, I have a prisoner. *throws the Kit to the ground* Kid told me a lot on the walk over. First up, his name is Kasey. Second, he killed my son. Third....well, he didn't '''tell '''me this, but, he has a lot to tell us about the Kits. Giuseppe: Well, let's head back home, then....if possible, we'll retaliate, but.....look, let's just head home, I'll have someone bring our dead somewhere safe from prying eyes. *A while later, the surviving Ferrari's arrive back at the mansion, while their dead are taken to a separate building* Claudia: Father! How did the f-game go? Giuseppe:..We won....but at a cost. Chloe: HOW MUCH?! Giovanni: Uh, a lot. Luigi: *whispers to Claudia* Italo didn't make it.... Claudia: No.... Noah: *laying on couch, with a bandaged shoulder* And I uh....messed up a dunk. Guido: *walks by a window, hand over Kasey's mouth* Alessandra: *sees him, and she recognizes Kasey* Giuseppe: Hey girls....we need to discuss our next....game. Chloe: Can I- Ralph: No, Chloe....stay with Claudia and Alessandra. Alessandra: Yeah, we have uh....'more '''gelato! Chloe: YAYYYY! Claudia: Don't wake up poor Vito.... Giuseppe: Do not worry Claudia....we won't. *the group walks out to Guido's personal "persuasion chamber", where Guido stands with a restrained Kasey, while Guido's other son, Giuliano, stands near* Guido: Hello, everyone, glad you could make it. Just to recap: This is the bastard who killed my son. And soon....he's gonna spill his guts to us, figuratively and literally. Noah: *deep breath* Ralph: Hoo boy.... Giuseppe: Morsetti, sons....remember that this is what awaits you if you betray us. *Guido begins "persuading" Kasey, learning of crucial info of the Kits, along with the fact that Kasey has a family, that his best friend is the leader of the Dutch Mafia, and that the Kits are planning on assassinating Nanking's partner, Kexin.* Guido: *looks at Kasey* Thanks kid. Giuliano, do your old man a favor and finish him off for me. Giuliano: Yes father. Guido: *looks at the observation room, where the others look on, clearly disturbed* That will be all. *While this is going on, a car pulls up to a mansion just outside of Foxville. The car stops in front of the door, and out steps Abraham, along with the police chief, and two police lieutenants. They walk up to the door, and knock. After a short time, a young cheetah opens the door* Cheetah: He...llo? *notices their weapons* Abe: Hello, young girl....is your father around? *pulls out gun* Cheetah: *stammers* Abe: Kids these days... *shoots her* Let's move in. *They step in, as another female cheetah runs in* Cheetah: Fatima?! *freezes* Abe: Mrs. Malik! It has been quite a while! Mrs. Malik: ERWIN! Lieutenant #1: *charges up and punches her* Police chief: Find him! But don't shoot him...we have a plan.... *they scout the house, searching for the target, when a shotgun is heard* Abe: Don't tell me the idiots shot him! *they investigate the sound of the shooting, and find their target, Erwin Malik, standing over the body of a lieutenant. The other lieutenant manages to pop around the corner and disarm Erwin, and they bring him to the living room* Abe: *sits in a recliner* Court is now in session! *Erwin is sat down on the couch, and when his wife wakes up, the "trial" begins. After a few minutes, a "verdict" is declared.* Abe: Erwin Malik, this court has found you guilty of assault on a law officer, and attempted assault on a governmental official, along with other crimes against the Foxerslin candidacy. We now sentence you to death, along with your wife. Erwin: Do it, Abe. It won't change how things will end for you and Dom. Your dictatorship will soon end. Abe: Dictatorship....wow, we '''did '''kinda turn this city into a dictatorship, didn't we? So that makes me feel even '''better '''about this. *Erwin and his wife are jerked up off the couch, and as they hold hands, they are both shot by Abe and the surviving lieutenant, respectively.* Abe: We have done a good thing, boys. Now nothing stands in our way for reelection. Now, let's go, his security will be returning soon. *Shortly after this, a Ferrari strike team stands near a collection of warehouses, ready to strike* Giuseppe: Okay men....this is it. It is time for us to avenge the men we lost....especially Italo. *The Ferrari's, and Ralph, attack the warehouses, and after some fighting, the area is finally cleared.* Giuseppe: Excellent....I imagine Claw will notice a pretty large drop in his revenue soon. You have done well, men. Now Morsetti...you said you'll be going home soon? Ralph: Yeah, I was planning on just spending the rest of the night with my wife....watch a movie, ya know? Giuseppe: Reminds me of my time before becoming leader....have a nice night, Morsetti. *Later, Ralph and Chloe have arrived home, and are watching a movie in the living room* Ralph: *stretches* This movie makes me tired.... Chloe: *cuddles Ralph* Me too.... Ralph: That cheerleader in the movie kinda looked like you.... Chloe: I think it '''was '''me.... Ralph: Wait...really? Chloe: Yeah! Me and the other cheerleaders were extras in some movie back when we went to Foxville Baptist! Ralph: Wait, you were a cheerleader? Chloe: Yeah....I got kicked off because I was somehow '''too cheerful though.... Ralph: You should've gone to my school....our cheerleaders would've loved you. Chloe: Eh....well....the cheerleaders loved me there too.... Ralph: Yet they kicked you off.... Chloe: It was....well.... *Chloe's phone rings, it's from her mother.* Chloe: It's mom... Ralph: *sighs* Answer it... *Meanwhile, Abe and the police chief meet with Dominic at his mansion.* Abe; It is done, Dom. Erwin Malik has been killed...along with Yasmine and Fatima. Dominic: Good. Without him...nobody will be able to stop us. Abe: You know....he called you a dictator. Dom: I mean....he isn't wrong. *laughs* *The men laugh, as Daphne stands near the door, listening in horror*